


绮梦

by Sky_Light



Series: 都是肥皂学校害了我 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light/pseuds/Sky_Light
Summary: *存在COCTRPG模组《肥皂学校》/「ソープスクール」的重点剧情剧透。是PC和NPC的故事。因为本桌剧情和NPC都被KP大幅度改过了所以和原模组的性格差距很大。
Series: 都是肥皂学校害了我 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164470





	绮梦

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情里在尽头的门被拉灯的女装付费部分。

晴愣愣地看着千春。  
锁上保健室的门，红着耳朵转身面对他的千春，穿着不知从哪儿弄来的女生校服。膝盖和小腿包裹在黑色长袜里，裙摆和袜子之间露出一截细白的大腿。原本他就是中性的美人，换上女装后，甚至恍惚之中让晴觉得眼前的千春就是15岁的他的同班女同学。  
……是晴提出的要求没错，但是他当时也没有十足的把握能说老师就真的那么纵容他——现在他确信了：老师什么都会为他做。就像他什么都会为老师做一样。

“……怎么样？”  
不安地走过来的千春用手压着裙摆问他。晴张开双手，而接收到他意图的千春则站在床前拥抱住他。  
“老师……很可爱。可以吗…？”  
他抬头看向千春，千春也垂下视线看他。在他们之间，千春湿润的视线和抿唇的动作就是默许。晴活动手指顺着大腿摸进裙底，千春则俯身搂住他，两个人一起倒在床上。  
趴在晴胸口的千春红着脸去解他校服外套的扣子。长发垂落下来落在晴的胸口，像灰色的雾。水手服短裙在他们倒下时就掀了起来，晴倒是没什么意见——他眼里只有千春颤抖的睫毛和微张的嘴唇。他隔着女式内裤揉按恋人的会阴处，不一会千春就软在他身上呜呜啊啊地磨蹭起来。  
——恋人太敏感了也很让人难以把持啊。  
晴没来由地想到这句话。被他的手指挑起情欲的恋人正跨坐在他胯间小幅度地摆腰，每动一下都会蹭到不得了的地方。要不是知道动情的千春根本没有余力考虑这些事，他都要怀疑老师是不是学到了什么神秘的知识。  
不知道晴的犹豫，千春撑起身子去和晴接吻。每次晴的手指在他敏感带打转，他都会颤抖着发出呻吟。还是不太会换气的千春脸上泛起缺氧的潮红，分开时舌尖拉扯出暧昧的银丝。  
“晴…进来吧？”  
“诶？但是准备还没——”  
千春抿着嘴握住晴的右手，带着他向自己下身摸去。湿透又柔软的穴口直接热情地吞下晴的指尖，千春“呜嗯”一声又缩在他怀里。

——诶。所以老师自己做了准备？  
——那个害羞又敏感的老师？

晴混乱着，不知道到底是因为老师的动作还是他自己做了扩张这件事，总之少年被搞得脸红起来。他搂住千春，用鼻尖蹭蹭带着泪水的脸颊：“我真的好喜欢老师…”  
千春眯着眼睛回以微笑：“我也好喜欢晴……不过晴不喜欢的话、我下次就不自作主张了…？”  
“没有不喜欢，怎么可能不喜欢！……老师对我太好了的话我说不定会得寸进尺，那个时候老师也会原谅我吗？”  
晴忐忑不安地等待着回答。他看着千春的脸，发觉自己在害怕老师露出厌恶或者其他负面的表情。但是没有。千春只是眨了眨眼睛，轻轻露出笑容：“如果是你的话，我什么都可以接受。……因为，晴也愿意接受我。”  
……啊啊可恶老师真的太可爱了……绝对不要让给任何人，绝对不要。晴深呼吸缓解被直球之后的心跳加速，翻身把浑然不觉自己做出了什么样的爆炸性发言的千春压在身下亲吻。小小的惊呼也被吞进唇齿之间，千春被亲得只能发出模糊的喘息。晴退开一点端详恋人意识模糊的模样，又凑过去在他脖颈上亲咬，留下红痕和牙印。  
千春好像终于找回几分理智，他伸出手环住晴的脖子，侧过头让恋人在他颈侧留下印记。他因为害羞而蜷起腿，却没反应过来这样只会露出更多裙底。三角裤被润滑剂弄得湿成半透明，因为晴的手指还在里边抽插而掀起，露出淡粉的穴口。  
“……不进来吗？”千春轻声问。  
晴叹了口气：“……老师。等会就算哭着说不要，我也停不下来了哦……？”

少年握着老师的脚踝犹豫起来。  
眼前的千春正红着脸按着自己的裙摆。看不到男性器官的情况下，真的就像少女一样。原本纯白的三角裤现在正挂在他右腿上，变成淫靡的半透明。而水手服上衣现在已经完全敞开，露出平坦的胸口和粉色的乳尖。他自己的性器正抵着淡粉色的穴口，套着安全套的头部几乎已经被柔软的内壁主动包裹住了。  
……实话说刺激太强了。晴下意识地吞咽了一下，感觉自己的理智都快要消失了。  
——不如说只要和老师做这种事就基本没办法控制自己……虽然不会被讨厌…。  
他俯下身用鼻尖蹭了蹭老师的脸颊。在千春疑惑地偏过头时，他直接进入了恋人的身体。  
“咦、等下、太深了……晴……？！”千春的声音几乎是立刻就带上了哭腔。晴知道敏感的老师马上就会获得快感，于是他让千春双腿盘在自己腰上之后，慢慢地磨蹭起那块软肉。正如他所料，千春的哭声很快变成了呻吟和喘息，夹杂着小声的“想要”。  
扩张过也还是太紧了一些，现在高热的内壁更是紧紧地缠绕着他。晴强忍着立刻欺负老师的冲动——他早该知道老师不擅长做这样的事，再多扩张一下才对的。  
“哈啊……老师，舒服吗…？”他轻轻咬住千春的耳垂，低声问道。  
千春哭着小幅度地扭腰，像是没办法满足的猫一样喘息起来。他刚刚好像就已经高潮了一次，现在环住晴肩膀的手都使不上劲一样，只是松松地搂着。  
“晴……呜呜、晴？”千春呜咽着叫着恋人的名字。  
“……我在哦，老师。我就在这里。”  
“我喜欢晴、最喜欢了……！”  
“嗯…，我也喜欢老师……最喜欢的就是老师……”  
晴一边答应着，一边慢慢动了起来。每次他顶到深处，千春都会呜咽着叫他的名字，他也每次都乖乖地应答。

……老师是会变成陷没乳首的体质。晴盯着随着他动作不断起伏的胸口，又产生了想要欺负恋人的冲动。  
于是他俯下身用舌尖舔弄柔软的淡粉色乳晕，换来千春骤然提高的声音和颤抖又诚实的身体反应。他挺起柔软的胸脯把乳尖往恋人口中送，又在被吮吸的时候触电一般想要逃走。每次晴用舌尖触碰乳尖都会感觉到甬道猛然缩紧，千春的腰也扭得更加厉害。搞得十五岁的少年直接缴械投降，射在恋人体内，又舍不得退出来，就搂着年长者对着对方胸口又亲又咬，时不时还吮吸一下。  
他终于将左侧的乳头欺负得挺立起来，抬起视线去看老师的脸的时候就吓了一跳。看起来是爽到失神了，千春大口地喘着气，眼神涣散着淌着眼泪。晴连忙凑过去亲他的眼角和脸颊，然后听到老师像是有些委屈的声音：“……再怎么、去吸，也是不会有东西的哦…？”  
“……是因为千春太可爱了所以才……”晴自知理亏，只敢小声地纠正恋人的错误认知。他不在乎性别，只是喜欢秋山千春这个人而已。如果千春是男人，那他就喜欢男人；如果千春是女人，那他就喜欢女人。  
“……嗯、原谅你了……再叫一下名字…？”  
难得碰到千春撒娇，晴感觉自己的心一下子满足起来。他退出千春的身体，给安全套打上结。然后他把头枕在恋人左胸，听着比自己稍慢一些的心跳，缓缓开口：“千春。……千春。”  
“我在哦。”细白的手指轻轻梳理他的发丝，“晴需要我的话，我就会一直在这里……”  
“……我会尽快成为能让千春依靠的男人哦。困了吗？要不要休息？”  
过了一会晴才听到千春的回答：“……晴已经是了。我稍微睡一下、午休结束之前叫我…？”

晴明白过来。  
千春要结束这场绮梦，重新成为所有人的秋山老师了。  
但他意外地没有不满的念头。他只是亲了亲迅速沉沉睡去的恋人的左手无名指根，开始轻手轻脚地帮忙换衣服。

**Author's Note:**

> 继续补充无关的设定：  
> 老师当初是被哄着骗着睡了的。因为身体敏感度很高大概是那种天赋异禀第一次就能メスイキ的体质吧，谁知道呢。  
> 晴很会装可怜。而且在千春生气的时候会感觉自己被关心着很开心。非常有当1的自觉。


End file.
